A known movable spoiler device for a vehicle which changes a deployment and a retraction of a spoiler mounted to the vehicle is disclosed in JP2008-168843A (hereinafter, referred to as Patent reference 1). According to Patent reference 1, for example, a rear spoiler device is provided at a rear of the vehicle. According to the spoiler device disclosed in Patent reference 1, the spoiler, or a wing portion is supported above a trunk lid by a right-left pair of columnar support shafts. The spoiler device disclosed in Patent reference 1 includes an actuator which uses a motor as a power source for deploying and retracting the spoiler. The spoiler device deploys and retracts the spoiler integrally with the support shafts while supporting opposing ends of the spoiler in a width direction by the support shafts.
However, according to the aforementioned known configuration, the vehicle needs to secure a large space for housing the support shafts. In addition, the spoiler device disclosed in Patent reference 1 deploying and retracting the spoiler integrally with the support shafts does not enhance operation efficiency.
A need thus exists for a spoiler device for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.